


Give and Take

by hwanggeum95



Series: Twice the Heat [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanggeum95/pseuds/hwanggeum95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuk wants to spice up your sex life, so he calls Jaehwan to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

“We should spice things up a little!” Sanghyuk exclaims over the phone.   
“Spice things up how? Is there something you have in mind?” You reply making your way over to your refrigerator to check if any food had magically appeared since the last time you checked it.   
“Actually yeah I do..but I want it to be a surprise though.” You hear your boyfriend trying to hide his goofy chuckle. You stood quiet looking into the fridge waiting for him to explain himself. He continues, “it’s nothing too crazy I swear!” You close the door to the fridge. “Well if you say so..then I guess we can try stuff.”

Two days later, you enter your apartment and throw off your coat and backpack exhausted from an entire day of classes. You honestly could not wait to just slip into one of Sanghyuk’s sweatshirts and just knock the heck out. You head towards the hallway to your room and turn the doorknob only to have to the sight of Sanghyuk’s friend Jaehwan clad in nothing but black skinnies sitting at the edge of your bed. Around his neck sits a platinum snowflake looking symbol bound by a black leather choker and your mouth watered at the sight.   
“Um...what’s going on here?” you manage to voice out trying not to choke on your saliva.  
“Welcome home princess” Jaehwan rises from his spot and saunters towards your place by the doorway with the hint of a smirk on his face.   
“Princess? Jaehwan what’s going on? Where’s Sanghyuk?” your eyes are drawn to the broadness of his chest and the depth of his collarbones. Your gaze continues down his neck and the contrast of the smooth black leather against his beautiful olive skin has you trying your hardest not to think about how much you’d like a taste.   
“He’ll be here in a bit” you feel his breath hit your face and his eyes move down to your lips “He said I was allowed to have some fun with you before he gets here. So just relax princess, I’ll take care of you” is the last thing he says before your feel plush lips on top of your own and a strong grip wrapped around your waist.   
His kiss was slow but full of fire as his lips proceeded to mold perfectly with your own. He sucked on your bottom lip, causing you to let out a small whimper you had no idea you were holding in. As his hands moved up towards your middle, your mind is going out of control with so many thoughts about the situation playing out right now. Should you really be doing this? Why are you enjoying making out with another man that isn’t your boyfriend right now? Where the fuck is Sanghyuk? But all of those thoughts are thrown out the window as Jaehwan begins to lead you towards the bed, never letting go of your lips.   
His knees hit the back of the bed and he crawls backwards, bringing you on top of him. His strong hands sit you on top of his lap, straddling his hips, and move up your body to bring your shirt over your head. He latches onto the crook of your neck and leaves a trail of warm pecks and licks down toward your collarbones. You grind your hips on his own and feel how hard he is through the too many layers of clothing between the two of you. Jaehwan lets out a low groan at the contact and unlatches your bra quickly, giving you no time to adjust to the sudden sensation of his hands and mouth on your chest. He gives one of your hardened nipples a quick flick with his tongue and you can’t help but throw your head back at how much he’s teasing you. He sucks hard on your breast and you card your fingers through his dark chocolate locks, bringing him closer to you as you arch against him. He moves to your other breast and repeats the process. You squirm anxiously in his lap against his raging hard on, needing the friction. “Sanghyuk did say your nipples were sensitive, but wow Princess I have you practically shaking and I haven’t even really touched you yet.” Jaehwan smirks against your skin as he looks up at your face, triumphant in having you a whimpering mess.   
Not going to lie, but you almost forgot about Sanghyuk. Still feeling a little bit guilty at what’s going on right now, you can’t help but still feel that pull of want and desire as Jaehwan is so earnestly pleasing you. Well he did say Sanghyuk gave him permission...  
You tug him up to eye level by the collar and smash your mouths together in another heated kiss. His tongue caressed your own as he remained gentle yet so controlling. He brings you down to lay on top of him, unbuttoning your pants and eventually helping you out of them. Taking a firm grip of your hips, he ground you hard against him causing a groan out of you both. You continue to rut against him as he relishes in the way your body moves above him. Your body is on fire with every movement of your hips and you’re about fed up with how much he has on compared to you so you pop the button of his jeans and help slide them off. On all fours you crawl back up Jaehwan’s body, looking down at the sight below you. You always thought the man was attractive but seeing him like this, you really can’t shake the idea that he’s beautiful. His skin glows in the dim light of your room, his hair is all disheveled and his lips are kiss swollen. From underneath you, Jaehwan’s looking up at you expectantly and you watch as his eyes shut and his face twists in complete pleasure as you continue to tease him by rocking your hips against his hard on through his underwear.   
As you’re enjoying the sounds of Jaehwan’s frustrated groans below you, the door swing open and in the doorway is your boyfriend, Sanghyuk.   
The look on his face is one of confusion at first but then a gazy of lust and utmost arousal take over shortly after.   
He steps into room taking in the sight before him and just stares.   
You then start to realize how bad this must look and make a quick double take between him and Jaehwan “Babe! I can explain!” you attempt to move off of Jaehwan only to have him hold you in place by the hips. You shoot him a look and turn your gaze towards your boyfriend only to see that he has taken a seat in a chair in front of the bed. It’s only then that you take a good look at him to see that he is in the same outfit Jaehwan was in. His platinum blonde hair was perfectly coifed up and to the side with the sides shaved, emphasizing the strong lines of his cheekbones and jaw. He’s in an unbuttoned thin black cardigan, exposing his muscular chest and his lovely neck which is also adorned by the same black leather collar as Jaehwan, along with a pair of skintight black skinnies. A cocky smirk is on Sanghyuk’s face as he catches you visibly swallow. “Good to see you guys are enjoying yourselves” he continues to stare at your position on top of his friend “don’t mind me, just continue” he then proceeds to make himself comfortable in his seat and makes a “go on” motion with his hands.   
You’re still confused as to what he’s getting at when you suddenly feel a jerk of pleasure run through you as Jaehwan sat back up and began nibbling at your neck again. You feel guilty as a low moan leaves your lips as Jaehwan then begins to rub at your heat through your panties. Was Sanghyuk really okay with this just happening? You shoot a quick glance at Sanghyuk who is still watching the scene unfold comfortably as if he were watching one of his regular tv shows. Jaehwan then suddenly pushes you backwards, with your head facing the end of the bed right in front of Sanghyuk. You watch as Jaehwan hooks his thumbs into the waisband of your panties and slides them off of you, his hands roam your sensitive skin in the process. Another small pang of guilt fills you as yet again could not control the obscene sound you had just made as Jaehwan eased two fingers into you. Jaehwan began to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of you with his thumb placed directly on your clit and the heat running through your body is intense. You can feel yourself pool around his fingers and you chance a look at your boyfriend to see that he’s pulled himself out of his pants and is stroking himself. Your arousal spiked up ten notches at the sight and you let out a wrecked moan. “Oh my god she’s so wet right now” the lust is thick in Jaehwan’s voice as he pulls out his fingers and brings them to his mouth to suck your juices off. “I think she’s ready for you hyung” says Sanghyuk from above your head. He gives himself a slow stroke from the base of his cock to the head as he replies. “Get on all fours baby, I want to see your beautiful face as you get pounded by Jaehwan” you let out another wrecked groan at your boyfriend’s command and get into position for him.   
Facing Sanghyuk now, you watch as he’s still slowly stroking himself, eyes boring straight into yours when Jaehwan finally slides into you. “Oh my g-” is all you can manage before Jaehwan begins to pound into you at a relentless pace. You’re struggling to catch your breath amongst the screams leaving your lips with every thrust of Jaehwan’s hips. “Shit, Princess you feel so good. You’re so amazingly tight and wet for me” Jaehwan throws his head back as he continues his rhythm. Your eyes close and your lips part at the shocks of pleasure that are shooting through your entire body. You open your eyes again to see that Sanghyuk has gotten up and is helping you guide your hips back to meet Jaehwan’s thrusts and your arms go weak at the friction. Leaving you to rest your head on arms as you can’t do anything but take Jaehwan’s cock at Jaehwan and Sanghyuk’s pace. “Look at you baby, you look so beautiful right now. Such a good girl, taking in hyung’s dick like this” Sanghyuk runs his hands through your hair only to pull you back up and your head back. He’s standing in front of you again and guiding the tip of his length to your lips. “Open up for me baby girl” the dominance in his voice drives you wild as you take him into your mouth. His hand is still in your hair and he pulls your face forward, the head of his cock hits the back of your throat and it causes you to swallow around him. Sanghyuk lets out a low moan as he urges you on by pulling at your hair again. You continue sucking around his length and trace his veins with your tongue. The feeling of his dick familiar on your tongue. You feel like you’re about to explode with the thought of being used like this. The idea of giving and receiving pleasure at the same time. Behind you, with hard and shallow thrusts, Jaehwan changed his angle and the new spot he began to hit has you seeing stars and moaning loudly around Sanghyuk’s dick. The vibrations have Sanghyuk cursing under his breath as he thrusts into your mouth. You swallow again and feel pleased at the growl above you. “God you’re so good. Such a good girl taking two dicks at the same time” he begins to fuck your face and you brokenly moan against his cock as a reply. You’re begining to feel that familiar build up of pressure in your abdomen and continue moaning loudly around Sanghyuk. Surprising you with a grunt, Sanghyuk gives your mouth one last thrust and comes into your mouth, hips shuddering at the strength of his orgasm as you swallow and suck the remnants of his release from the head of his cock. Your walls tighten around Jaehwan, causing him to yelp “Shit! Oh god yes yes yes Princess. Cum for me” he picks up his pace again and brings his fingers back to your clit. Your chest is heaving and with a few more thrusts, you find your release and tighten even more around Jaehwan. He pistons into you, letting you ride out your orgasm until he finally finds his own, his release coating deep inside you.   
All that can be heard is the sound of heavy breathing amongst the three of you as you all lay down side by side onto the bed. “Shit...that was..wow.” Jaehwan is the first to break the silence and runs his hands through his hair in disbelief. In your peripheral, you see Sanghyuk smirking to himself. Knowing just how satisfied he is with coming up with the idea.  
“I can’t believe this was your idea of spicing things up”   
“I told you it was going to be a surprise” Sanghyuk giggles to himself to which Jaehwan ends up giggling too.   
You roll your eyes at the two and let out a sigh.


End file.
